XMen Evo OneShots!
by stackles
Summary: A Typical Day That's Not So Typical first oneshot up! Rogue's got one person on her mind all day long, but this typical day turns out not so typical. Who is it and why is this day not like the others? Well, you'll have to read & find out  ROMY!


Ok, hello :) this is basically my first X-Men Evolution story... that's actually done... this is a one-shot, and whatever other one-shots I'll write, it's gonna be posted after this one, yada yada yada...OK!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men evolution, Remy, Rogue, or any other characters and such... just the plot :)

Summary: Rogue's got one person on her mind all day long, like every other typical day. But this "typical" day turns out to be not so "typical"...Who is that one person on her mind and why is this day not like the others? Read and find out ;) _**ROMY!!!**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A Typical Day That's Not So Typical

_**B**__**eep**_, beep, beep, beep, beep.

Anna Marie, Rogue as everyone knew her by and called her if they didn't want a horrible, painful death, clumsily and blindly felt around for the source of the annoyingly loud beeping of the alarm clock she oh-so despised. Well, wouldn't you hate the thing that woke you up early five times a week?! She slammed her hand down on the clock ceasing the annoying noise. She rubbed her eyes stretching a little and slowly blinking her eyes open, she allowed them to adjust to the light that was spilling into the room through the open window. A soft breeze silently blew in.

'_Kitty must've opened it…_' Rogue thought.

She looked across the room to where her best friend and roommate slept. She wasn't there. Kitty Pride was always awake before her. Always. The thing that confused Rogue was how could she be up so early and still be late for school?

Rogue yawned widely.

Another day; a regular day… another regular, _boring_ day. Well, not so boring… she still woke up with the same person in mind… Remy.

Rogue slowly lifted the blankets off herself and moved to the edge of the bed, stretching more freely now. She stood up and walked over to her dresser, grabbed some clothes and her other essentials for a shower.

She unexpectedly heard a mans voice from the hallway, speaking in a rather thicker-than-usual Cajun accent. She quickly glided across the room to the bathroom door in the bedroom.

"I don' know what to do 'bout her, _homme_, she be houndin' _moi_ like a lost puppy!"

"Whoa," said another voice that was most definitely John's, an Aussie. "Not so loud, mate, Rogue's room is right there! You wake up that sheila, 'n she'll kill ya! Remember what happened to Bobby?"

"Yeah, but Bobby deserved it, he stole a pair of her underwear. Besides… she's probably already awake, _mon ami_…So I t'ink I know who I'm gonna ask to de dance."

"Oh really, mate? Who? I was thinkin' about askin' Wanda…"

The voices faded. Rogue, heart pounding from just hearing his voice, silently slipped into the bathroom and closed the door.

The dance they were talking about was just in four days' time. It was at the Bayville High school where they had gotten a few big-named bands to play. Rogue didn't think she was going to go to it… no one had asked her yet, and she wouldn't go anyways unless the one person she wanted most to go with was to ask her…Remy…which was most likely to never happen. She started up the shower.

Remy Lebeau was an 18 year-old Cajun boy. He was one of Xavier's students of the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters (of course 'gifted youngster' meant 'freaks who can't control their powers' in Rogue's opinion, but to everyone else it just meant 'mutants'). Remy, Gambit, had shortist-medium auburn hair that was constantly messy. You would expect his eyes to be brown, like his hair, but they weren't. The white area was black, and the colorful, would-be-brown part was red. He was tall and built, but wasn't big. He was a tall, somewhat skinny, toned guy.

Rogue hated him… but more in a love-struck way. He was always so annoying, the way he poked her, talked to her in French that she didn't understand, the way he was a womanizing creep, the way that he always smiled at her… but that's what she also loved about him. He was different from the others. She knew he was a player, but he was still a decent guy. They were friends to a certain extent… when no one else was around. His knew favorite game that he loved to play with her was his 'tickle time!" on the couch of the rec. room. And of course, no one would come to save her unless she screamed loud enough or told him she might pee herself. Sometimes he only tickled her harder. At school he might randomly talk to her, or follow her around if he had nothing better to do, but he usually just left her alone. They were both in different crowds at school. He usually hung out with the popular kids and she would hang out with the Goths and punks, or maybe some of the other kids from the Institute.

She turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel from the rack and wrapped it around herself.

Rogue wiped an area clear from the steamed up mirror, studying her 16 year-old self.

She was pale… that was the first thing she noticed. Her skin was like a milky white. It was definitely odd for a southern girl. The next thing she noticed were her bright green eyes. Then it was her hair. It was shoulder length; a burgundy color with white bangs framing her face. She began to put on her make-up. Dark purple lipstick and purple eye shadow with the blackest eyeliner and mascara. Once she was satisfied with it she began to get dressed. A violet tank top and tight black jeans with holes in the knees, a spike belt included. She grabbed her hair dryer and turned it on, grabbing her hair brush.

She stepped out of the bathroom ten minutes later, clean, hair dried, teeth brushed, face washed and just about ready for school. She walked over to the desk and grabbed the papers laying on it and shoved it in her binder, putting the math and social studies textbooks back in her bag. She picked up the pair of black gloves from the floor and slowly pulled them on, a miserable look on her face. She hated not being able to touch…

Rogue's mutant power was the ability to absorb another's memories, life force, and if they were a mutant, their powers.

Everyone at the Xavier's Institute had a 'special gift'. Remy could kinetically charge any inanimate item and make it explode, Kitty could phase through solid objects, John could control fire, Rogue's brother, Kurt, who was blue and fuzzy, was able to teleport, Jean was telepathic and had telekinesis, and Scott could shoot red rays from his eyes. Of course, they were many more students here with unique gifts.

Rogue sighed. At least _they_ could physically touch another human being…

She grabbed her black hoodie from the back of the chair and pulled it on. She zipped it up, slinging her bag over one shoulder, grabbing her binder as well. She walked over to the door wrenching it open and walked out, closing it behind her. Just as she turned around to go down the hallway, she walked right into someone's hard body causing her binder to fall to the floor, a few papers scattering across the ground.

"Oh, sorry, _cher_." Said a soft male voice.

Rogue looked up at the face of Remy. He had a small smile playing on his lips. Rogue fought back a blush.

"Oh, i-it's ok," she stammered, bending down to pick up her things. "Ah-ah was just…just, uh…"

Remy bent down too, picking up a few pieces of paper and held them out for the southern belle to take.

"Breakfast be ready, _petite_. Dey sent me up to get y'."

He was looking right at her, the papers still in his hand.

'_Breakfast _is _ready…not _be _ready_,' Rogue thought, still trying her best not to blush, feeling his gaze on her. '_Why can't he talk right?__Gawd…ah love it when he talks like that…' _

Rogue mentally shook her head, trying to stop thinking about what she found so irresistible about him. She took the papers from him and put them in her binder, this time zipping it up.

"Uh… ah'm not that hungry actually, ah'm just gonna… gonna walk to school today." She said trying not to look at him. She stood back up, an action Remy followed immediately.

"Oh," he replied, a hand rubbing the back of his neck looking away from her. "well, I t'ought dat maybe…you would like t-t' ride wit' me today, y'know? 'N maybe talk…about….Well- y'know…just stuff…or somet'in'. But I guess if y' rat'er be walkin', den I-I guess not. Well- uh… see ya later den, _mon chérie._"

He brushed past her and walked away in the opposite directing he came from, an extremely disappointed look on his face. Rogue sighed, bowing her head and closing her eyes.

'_Great job, Anna, real great…_' she thought, opening her eyes again. '_Oh well, it'll look really weird if he shows up at school with me… wouldn't want to ruin his social life.'_

She sighed once more and began walking down the hallway the way Remy came from, her head still bent.

XoX

It was a long walk to school. Even though she left a lot earlier than the others, she had just barely made the bell. Since she already had the book she needed, she headed straight to the classroom.

Her first class, social studies, was really boring… and dull. The teacher sounded like a monotone android. Rogue laid her head on her desk, pretending to listen and care what Mr. Quigley-Reid was going on about. She tried to listen.

"Evil man…Hitler…married his mistress…1945…suicide next day…"

Nope…impossible…

She began doodling on her notebook.

XoX

Rogue exited the classroom about sixty minutes later, yawning. She began to make her way to the other side of the school where her locker was. She passed a few people she knew, like other Goths and students from the Institute, but none she really knew or cared about. Then she spotted Risty and Wanda, her other two best friends. She waved at them and they waved back. They would've stopped to talk, but they only had enough time to get to their lockers, grab their books and run all across the school and upstairs to their science class.

Rogue didn't have any friends in any classes today except for foods and that had Kitty and Scott in it. She knew a few other people in her other classes, but hated them. Well, Piotr, who had social with her, wasn't bad, he was really quiet. They weren't really friends, but she didn't mind him. Besides, he was one of Remy's really good friends, so he was bound to be a good guy.

Rogue finally made it safely to her locker after almost being pushed onto her face, being elbowed in the back and ribs and nearly having her head smashed against the wall. It was always so crowded by popular kids that didn't like her or her kind halfway to her locker. She was really getting annoyed by it. She began spinning the dial and within a matter of seconds, it was open.

Rogue bent down slightly to open her bag and grab her books that she didn't need anymore. She was about to put them in the locker when suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and slammed it shut. She looked at the owner of the soon-to-be-dismember body part.

Lance Alvers.

"Hey Rogue." He said slowly in an almost menacing way, smiling.

'_Uh-oh…Trouble's back…_' Rogue thought, also seeing Todd Tolansky, Fred Dukes, and Wanda's brother, Pietro Maximoff.

"And what pleasure do I owe to this most _wonderful_ get-together?" Rogue asked, turning to face the four boys, a hand on her hip and an intimidating look on her face.

"Ooohh nothing-just-wanted-to-drop-by-and-see-what-my-sister's-best-friend-is-up-to." Pietro said quickly like he always did, in a would-be casual voice.

'_What a pathetic lie._'

"Oh, ah'm _so_ sure! Since when did yah ever care about yah sister _or_ her friends?!"

"Oh! Right! Never!" Pietro started laughing.

"Well…" Lance started. "I wanted to ask you something… about Kitty."

Rogue sighed, crossing her arms, jutting out a hip and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. What is it?"

He hesitated for a second.

"I wanted to know if you think she'll say yes if I ask her out… I-I wanted to do it before the-the dance so that she'll maybe go with me and well… since you're like h-her best friend-"

"Probably. Ah thought yah already knew that she kinda liked yah, though."

Lance smiled.

"S-so, you think she'll go to the dance with me then?" he asked excitedly.

"Ah don't know… probably. It's Kitty, ah'm sure she'll say yes ta yah."

"Yes! Thanks Rogue!"

He ran off.

Rogue turned her attention to the other three boys, arms still crossed, but now had pursed lips and a raised eyebrow.

"Yaaa…see-ya!" Pietro said and was gone in a blink of an eye.

'_Stupid super speed…wish ah could have that rahght now…wait…ah _could_ get it…_'

"Rogue!"

She sighed. Lance again.

"What now?" she asked, re-opening her locker.

"Where is she?"

'_Oh mah gawd_' Rogue mouthed.

"Ah don't know… ah don't usually see her 'til lunch or foods class."

Rogue closed her locker after putting her bag in it, her binder and math book in her hand. She turned around.

"Oh, wait-" Lance lightly grabbed her wrist, causing her to jump from the sudden contact, which he didn't notice. "Should I just ask during foods class then?"

Rogue yanked on her hand, trying to get away from his touch.

"Sure, go for it. Ah don't care." She said, still trying to take her hand back.

Rogue suddenly saw Remy, who was walking towards her. He looked at her and seeing Lance's hand on her, he had a mixture of concern and anger on his face for some reason.

"Let go, Lance."

A light must've clicked on in his head because he immediately released her wrist.

"Ok…now, are we done here? Ah have ta get ta class." Rogue said, watching Remy as a preppy popular girl she recognized as Belladonna, run up to him and attach herself to his arm. Rogue growled seeing Remy look away from her and at the other girl smiling a bit.

"Uh, yeah… Well, see ya later then."

Remy walked past them without even glancing at Rogue, talking in French to Belle. Lance turned and left.

Rogue sighed, turning around to head to her next class.

"Yo, wait up a minute," Todd said, jumping right in front of her, making her gasp. "y'know, you've been lookin' pretty good lately, honey. What d'ya say 'bout goin' to tha' dance with me this Friday, sweet cheeks?"

Rogue gave him a disgusted look. Not only was his skin a greenish color, but he didn't shower or brush his teeth!

"Ugh! Ewww! Get away from me!"

Rogue pushed him out of her way and was blocked by Fred, a really large guy, who was trying to give Todd a chance. She growled loudly getting frustrated. She turned the other way and walked the only way she could go which just happened to pass Remy, John, Belle, and a few of Belle's friends. Belle was the most spoiled, stuck up girl at the school. Her family was stinkin' rich and really rude. Belladonna had long blonde curly hair and baby blue eyes. She was tall and thin. She was captain of the cheerleader's squad and was training to be a model. Rogue hated her.

"Oh, here comes the walking dead now!" said Amy, Belle's best friend, in a snotty tone once Rogue got close enough. "Did we hear that right? Did _Todd Tolansky_, smelly _frog boy_, just ask you out to the dance?! Wow, I thought you two nasty _freaks_ were already going out!"

The other two girls laughed.

Rogue stopped. She was tempted to turn around and punch her, but she didn't think Remy would like her if she did that. Instead, she laughed.

"Like ah'd evah go out with _him_!" she turned to face the girls, taking a few steps forward to be a little closer. "Though, you sound _really_ jealous. Y'know, ah could probably hook you two up. Ah'm sure you'd much rather go out with him than that other guy yah seein', at least Todd's _smarter_ than him! He's pretty damn stupid; he won't even realize it if yah dance with 'smelly frog boy'!"

Remy and John snickered, trying not to smile. The other girls glared at them.

"What?" John asked. "She has a point!"

Rogue quickly turned around and walked off to her math class that was just upstairs. She also thought she heard Remy shout 'wait', but ignored it.

She made it just in time. She took her usual seat at the back left corner of the class.

Taryn, Jean's best friend sat two seats in front of her and Duncan, Jean's football playing jock boyfriend sat just four seats to the right of her. Paul, Scott's best friend, who was the first person to say anything on Rogue's old crush on Scott, sat right beside her on her right and Pietro sat just two seats away from her. Todd showed up about a minute after Rogue and sat in the middle, staring at her dreamingly. About ten minutes after class started, Belladonna came in. Of course, she gave Mrs. Martin lip when she was asked why she was late. So, naturally, she got detention, something that made Rogue smile.

XoX

By the end of math class, Rogue had been loaded down with homework. She was happy that it was now lunch time and she could see her friends.

As she was walking out the door of the math room, Belladonna pushed her way in front of her and elbowed Rogue's unzipped binder and math book out of her hands. Papers scattered the floor.

"Woops. Sorry, freak!" Belle said and walked away laughing.

Rogue sighed and bent down to pick them up.

Good thing this corridor emptied fast at lunch time or else Rogue would've had to pick them up and be careful not to get trampled on in the process.

Todd suddenly appeared and began helping Rogue.

"Yah don't have ta help meh, ah got it." She said.

"I know, but I want to, yo."

Rogue didn't reply. She was too exhausted to complain and she would take any help she could get at that moment to get it done faster.

She reached for a piece of paper, but it suddenly vanished and there was a small gust of wind…

Pietro.

Soon, about another eight pages went missing and Pietro abruptly appeared in front of her, holding out a small stack of her work. She took them and the last few from Todd.

"Thanks." She said in a tired, almost desperate voice.

"No-problem. What's-her-deal-anyways?" Pietro asked.

"No clue… she's just stuck up and wants to make mah life a living hell."

Rogue placed all the papers in her binder and zipped it up.

"Well, see yah later."

And with that, she walked off to her locker again.

She got to it, opened it and tossed all her books in it.

'_Thank God for lunch time…_'

So she set off to the cafeteria to find her friends. She got to the doors. Risty and Wanda weren't there which probably meant they must've gotten into trouble again and had to stay in class during the lunch hour.

Oh well, she would just have to hang out with Kitty and whoever she was hanging out with today.

XoX

They were outside within a matter of five minutes, after standing in line to get their food. Kitty, Jean, Tabitha, Amara, Evan, Kurt, and Scott all sat at one large picnic table together that was under a few large trees.

Kitty Pride, Shadowcat, had long brown hair that was always up in a ponytail, bangs framing her face and had light blue eyes. Jean Grey had vibrant red hair that was down to her waist with dark green eyes. She was one of the most popular and prettiest girls in school; the only difference between them and her was she was really nice. Tabitha Smith, Boom Boom, had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Tabitha was really easy-going and a rather large trouble maker. She could produce little orange marble-sized bombs. Amara Aquilla, Magma, her best friend, had long dark hair, tanned skin and light brown eyes. She was a quiet, small, and skinny girl that could generate magma from her hands, including turning her whole body into a magma-being. Evan Daniels, Spyke, had short, short blonde hair and dark brown eyes with dark brown skin. He was a skateboard fanatic that could shoot wooden spikes from his body. Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler, who was normally blue, fuzzy and had a long tail and yellow eyes, was wearing his hologram-watch. Now, he had blueish long hair, pale pink skin and black eyes. He was Rogue's brother, but only because Rogue was adopted by his mother, whom they had never known until about a year ago. Scott Summers, Cyclops, was a really tall boy with short brown hair and always wearing a pair of red sunglasses because of his mutation. Everyone knew that Scott had a massive crush on Jean.

Rogue, still not feeling hungry, sat and just chatted with the other mutants that were hanging out together today; mostly Kitty.

About five minutes into the lunch period, someone had finally noted that Rogue didn't have any food.

"Rogue, where's your food? Why aren't you eating anything?" asked Scott, tearing his eyes away from Jean long enough to be the one to say anything.

"Huh? Oh! Ah'm not really hungry. Besides, ah'm broke."

"How can't you be hungry, _meine schwester_? You did not even have breakfast!" Kurt said, looking concerned for his adopted sister.

"Here," Scott reached for his wallet in his back pocket. "If you need money-"

"No!"

Scott retracted his hand, giving her a quizzical look through his shades.

"Uh, no, it's fine. Thanks, but no. Ah'm really just not hungry."

"Well…ok, but make sure you eat something in foods class today or when we get back home…"

Rogue stopped listening. Remy and John had just come out of the school, food trays in hand. Rogue had a sudden urge to scream out 'I LOVE YOU REMY!' but wisely suppressed it.

Remy spotted Rogue, nudged John and inclined his head towards the table they were all sitting at. John smiled and nodded. They began making their way over to the table when Belladonna suddenly popped out from nowhere, hugging Remy, obviously scaring the hell out of him from the look on his face and almost caused him to spill his food all over himself. John looked annoyed and angry. It looked like she began talking to Remy, but then he shook his head and pointed at the table Rogue was sitting at.

Rogue quickly looked away when Belle began turning her head to look in the direction Remy was pointing in.

"Kitty, quick! Your one o'clock! Details!" Rogue whispered loudly in an urgent voice.

Kitty looked up and giggled.

"Belladonna, like, totally gave you a _really_ nasty look and turned back to Gambit, like, stomping her feet. Man, that's, like, really embarrassing…in the middle of the school yard like that."

Rogue looked. Kitty was right; she was having a tantrum, stomping her feet on the ground one by one, fists clenched by her sides, looking absolutely foolish with her cheeks puffed out. Remy looked annoyed and angry, John, trying to back away from the embarrassing scene where half the student body that was outside were watching, looked somewhat scared.

"God! What a child!" Jean said after hearing Belle shriek 'Nooo! Sit with _me_! _**ME!!**_' like a stubborn, spoiled little girl, that though she was a princess.

Remy sighed, rolling his eyes angrily, making the blonde squeal with delight and allowed her to drag him away by the sleeve to another table with her friends, John following reluctantly.

"That's how she gets _daddy_ to buy her anything she wants…spoiled brat…" Rogue said, resting her chin in her palm and playing with Evan's plastic spoon.

Over the next forty minutes, everyone had talked about the dance, homework, Belle being a stupid spoiled brat, and had a few visitors like Duncan, who said something incredibly stupid and rude to Scott and Rogue which caused another fight between Scott, Duncan and Jean. John also came by after getting sick of Belle making googly faces Remy which made John lose his appetite.

Everyone was done eating about ten minutes before the bell would ring, so they decided to clean up early and bid their farewells to one another and headed off to their lockers and respective classes. Kitty, Scott, and Rogue didn't have to go to their lockers since they just had foods class next. They began heading inside when John unexpectedly stopped Rogue.

"Hey, sheila, wait up a minute!"

Rogue turned around.

"Remy wants to ask you somethin'-"

"What would that be?"

John smiled.

"Don't know, sheila. He was gonna come and sit here with you guys, but Belle kind of had a tantrum and made a scene and… well, he had to sit with her to shut her up."

"So why are yah telling meh this?" Rogue raised a black eyebrow.

"Well, he wants you to know so that if you see him, you won't run off on him like yah did earlier today-"

"What?! When did ah 'run off on him' today?"

John's smile widened.

"After Todd Tolansky asked you to that dance."

Rogue thought for a second.

"Oh…" She looked at her watch. The bell was about to go in about four minutes. "Well, ok then, ah won't 'run off'…but he better hurry up and ask me whatever it is… ah've got a lot of homework, and ah won't have time to talk to him."

John nodded and took off to where Remy was standing up. He spotted Rogue, smiled and waved.

She waved back, though not returning the smile.

Rogue turned around to where Kitty and Scott were still waiting.

"What was that, like, about?" Kitty asked.

"Apparently Remy wants to ask me something…" Rogue replied gloomily.

She was sure what he _wasn't _going to ask her… to the dance… she already heard he and Belladonna were going together.

Kitty and Scott smiled at each other. They evidently knew something Rogue didn't.

"Really? About what?" asked Scott, trying to sound surprised.

"No clue." She said even more unhopefully, now more depressed than before, ignoring Scotts sad acting attempts.

XoX

In foods class today, they were paired up to make a twelve batch of sugar cookies and a batch of six chocolate chip muffins. Rogue and Kitty were paired up with each other, Scott and Lance, a very horrible combination for they always fought over who was the better leader, and Fred Dukes with a very small, skinny girl named Kayla Patrick.

The foods class was fun and ended a lot quicker than it felt.

Rogue and Kitty were just cleaning up their station when a slightly flour-covered Lance came by.

"Uh… Kitty? Can I qui-quick talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Lance." She replied, smiling sweetly at him.

She dried her hands on a towel and followed him to an empty and quiet corner of the room.

Rogue turned to the accomplishment of the day, which was on a paper plate, and grabbed a cookie. She wasn't sure she was brave enough to try Kitty's share of the work. Her cooking and baking was always so horrible and poisonous. The reason Rogue took the job to bake the muffins was because the last time Kitty baked them, Kurt was the official taste-tester and he nearly died from the horrible taste. Some of them were harder than cement, some _bounced_ off the floor, and others sounded like they actually _growled_ when you touched them. The rest looked perfectly innocent, except for that _one_ green one and the others tasted like paint or a carpet.

Kitty came back looking overjoyed.

"He asked me to the dance! Oh my God! I'm like, soooo happy!" she whispered loudly, holding back a loud squeal.

"Oh joy… ah'm bursting with fruity flavor." Rogue said sarcastically, though still happy for her friend, rolling her eyes, putting the cookie down. "Really, can you not smell it in the air? Or taste it? I sure can… oh wait… that was a chocolate chip…"

XoX

Rogue and Kitty were heading to their lockers, which were only three lockers apart form each other, when they turned a corner, Rogue collided with a large, heavy someone, falling to the ground. It was a good thing Kitty was holding the baked goods or else they would have gone flying.

"Oh my God! Rogue! Are you ok?" the valley girl asked urgently.

"Yeah, Kit. Fine." She groaned.

The guy she walked into shook his head and looked down at her angrily, just figuring out that he walked into another person.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, freak!" he shouted, his other three friends right behind him, looking angry, too.

"You watch it! You walked into _me_!"

"Rogue…" Kitty muttered in a frightened tone, her voice quivering.

"What Kit?"

Rogue looked up at them from the ground.

'_Oh crap…bullies…_'

She quickly stood up, Kitty right beside her, shrinking back slightly.

"Hey," said one of the other guys. "They got food!"

The biggest guy, the one Rogue collided with, quickly snatched the plate from Kitty's hands.

"Hey! Give those back you creep!" Rogue shouted, knowing Kitty wouldn't say anything to them; she was always intimidated easily.

Rogue made a grab for them. She didn't care that the food she cooked was taken; she wasn't going to eat it, but no matter how bad Kitty's cooking was, she worked hard on it, and she wanted them! Besides, Rogue gave her muffins to Kitty!

The guy placed a hand over Rogue's face and pushed her, where she hit the back of her head on a lockers' open slit holes, sliding down onto the floor. Good thing that guy was wearing gloves or else _he'd_ be on the floor, unconscious, instead of Rogue and Rogue would be expelled for using her powers at school.

"Rogue!" Kitty shrieked. She bent down to see if she was ok.

Rogue opened her eyes and placed her hand on the back of her head, wincing, feeling it a little wet. She pulled back her hand to see a small spot of blood. She groaned before she slowly stood back up making sure Kitty was safely behind her just as one of the guys grabbed a cookie.

"Ah wouldn't eat those if ah were you." Rogue said quietly and threateningly.

The guy ignored her and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. He greedily chewed it happily. Then a look of shock, terror, and disgust came over his face. He began choking.

'_Good thing ah _didn't_ try one then._'

The guy spat it out. He rounded on the two girls.

"What was that?! Did you _poison_ it?! That was sick! It tasted like _bleach_!" he tried wiping his tongue clean on his sleeve.

Rogue didn't have to look at Kitty to know exactly what kind of look was on her face. But she did anyways.

She looked so hurt…Rogue wondered if she was going to start crying…

"You're gonna get it now, you Gothy nerd!" the bully said, drawing back an arm, hand clenched into a fist. Kitty gasped, though Rogue didn't know why…she wasn't the one that was going to get hit…

Rogue quickly took a step back, closing her eyes bracing herself when she saw the punk's arm begin to move.

She didn't feel anything except Kitty's grip tighten on her hoodie. She opened her eyes.

Someone had grabbed the guys' arm from behind in a tight grip. The two girls couldn't see who it was though.

"Uh, uh, uh, _homme_. Dat not be a smart idea, hitting a _femme_."

'_Remy?!_'

Remy stepped out from behind the bully, still holding his arm. He wrenched his arm from Remy's grasp, turning and glaring at him. Remy walked towards Rogue and, pushing Rogue back with one hand on her stomach, stood in between the two girls and the four bullies.

"What's it to you, Frenchie?!" the big guy asked.

"Not'in' really… but if I _ever_ see y' raise yer arm or hand to a lady again, I'll be sure to _personally_ see dat none of y' ever see de light of day ever again." Remy replied in a threatening, nerve-racking tone, something Rogue never heard from him before.

The small guy snorted. "They aren't ladies! Ladies aren't Goth! And 'ladies' can actually _cook_!"

Remy turned to look at Rogue and Kitty. Rogue glared at Remy, warning him if he said anything to hurt Kitty's feelings anymore than they already were, she would kill him. Remy smiled mischievously and turned back to the four boys.

"Maybe she _did_ poison some of dem incase _morons_ like y' stole dem!"

Remy turned his attention to the biggest guy who was picking up a muffin from the plate. He reached a hand out and touched the food, stopping the Neanderthal from lifting it to his mouth and eating it.

"Don't." was all he said, which was quiet and poisonous.

The guy laughed, ignoring his warning and knocked his hand away.

Rogue noticed something weird with the muffin now…

Remy took a step back, turning slightly and smiled.

The muffin was almost at his mouth when it suddenly exploded, getting it all over his now shocked face.

"What the-" one of the other bullies said, turned and took off. The big guy dropped the plate of goods which Remy just barely and miraculously caught, and turned tail with the others and ran in the opposite direction screaming 'that chick is the daughter of Satan! She's got creepy powers!'

Remy laughed standing up straight and handed the paper plate to Rogue who handed it to Kitty without taking her eyes off of Remys.

How did he convince people his red and black eyes were contact lenses?

Kitty turned and was about to run off, but Remy stopped her before Rogue could.

"Hold up, _petite_!"

He walked past Rogue, and placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder, turning her around. She was on the verge of tears, her bottom lip quivering.

"Aww, hey, don' listen to dem, honey. Dey're stupid." Remy said, a soft, gently look on his face with a small smile, a hand still on her shoulder.

She whimpered, a few tears falling down her cheeks, letting the plate fall forward where about five or six cookies and four muffins slid off the plate and fell to the floor. Remy stepped back, shocked.

"Aww… Kit, sugah…" Rogue stepped forward.

"I CAN'T COOK!" she screamed, now bawling, one hand letting go of the plate, where the rest would've slip off if Remy hadn't caught it and raised it to her face, wiping away the salty water from under one eye.

"Oh, _cher_, I'm sure dey're not _dat_ bad," he took the plate from her limp hand. "Do y' mind?" he asked, picking up a cookie.

Rogue's eyes went wide, after walking over to Kitty, placing a comforting arm around her friends' shoulders.

Kitty shook her head.

Remy took a large bite of it…

Nothing… he didn't even make a face or anything. He actually chewed it and swallowed it without looking disgusted.

"Really, honey," he said after a second. "It doesn't taste bad…definitely not like bleach." He mumbled the last part.

Kitty sniffed.

"Really?" she asked, smiling a little.

Remy put the rest of the cookie in his mouth, handing the plate back to her.

"Re-re." he said through a mouthful of the delicious dessert.

"Kitty?! What's wrong?"

Lance came running up behind them.

"Nothing…these jerks just stole our food and said it tasted like bleach…" Kitty said, wiping away the tears on her face.

"What?!"

"One of them pushed Rogue and was about to punch her, too!"

A few more tears fell down her face. Remy walked closer to Rogue and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking to see if she was ok. He was shocked to see she was perfectly calm…

"Oh my God… I was so scared! They were actually going to _hit_ her, Lance!" she turned to Rogue. "I don't know _how _you kept your cool, Rogue. I was about to phase you through if he actually threw that punch!"

"Aw, thanks, Kit. And yah know that ah would've done anything to make sure they didn't hit yah, right?"

Kitty nodded, smiling lightly, trying not to cry anymore, but failed miserably, letting out a sob and a few more tears fall down her face.

"Aww… I'm sorry I wasn't there in time for you, Kitty." Lance pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Wanna skip last period and go for some slushies?"

She shook her head, sniffing loudly.

"Oh, c'mon, you like slushies, right? It'll be fun skipping."

"Mmm-mmm." Kitty mumbled in his chest.

"No? You sure? Oh well, we'll skip anyways…"

"Ok…"

And with that, they walked off to the nearest exit to the convenient store.

The hallways were empty now. Class started about five minutes ago…

"So…what _did_ it taste like?" Rogue asked, smiling at Remy, an eyebrow raised.

"Ass…"

"What?!"

Remy laughed.

"Non, non…more like sour soy milk…"

"Eww…"

"Yeah…surprisingly…it has an after-taste of bleach…Do you have anything to wash it down with?"

Rogue laughed, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Yeah, in mah locker. I really don't know how yah kept that straight face."

They began their short journey to her locker, which was just at the end of the hall. She opened it, grabbing her books and binder, plus a bottle of ice-tea that was three-fourths full, handing it over to the Cajun. He quickly opened it and downed about half of it in two mouthfuls. He left about one-third in the bottle, closed it and handed it back to Rogue, who put it back in her locker, took the plate of food from Remy's hands, put it on the top shelf and shut it. They began walking down the hall.

"Thanks…Can I walk y' to class, _cher_?" Remy asked.

"Sure. Free country."

She tried to act nonchalant, but the butterflies in her stomach made her feel nervous and uneasy around him.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. There was really no need to rush if they were already late.

"So… are y' ok? I saw dat guy push y'." he looked at her, a look of unease on his handsome features.

"Yeah…" Rogue lied.

No, she wasn't alright. She had a huge migraine, felt a little dizzy and the butterflies made her feel a lot sicker than they usually do or even should for that matter. She also felt a little more tired and exhausted than she did before lunch.

"Y' sure, _cher_? Dat looked really painful… y' should go to de office…or to de school nurse; y' could have a concussion. Have it checked out, y'know? Y' looked a bit flushed, too, maybe y' getting' sick-"

"Ah'm _fahne_." She said firmly, her accent thick.

"Ok…" he replied slowly, completely unconvinced and unsure, feeling really uneasy. "So…where _is_ yer next class?"

"Uh…" she had to think for a second. "Um…in house C; by the main entrance."

"Oh, ok."

"What about you, swamp rat?"

Remy smiled, which caused Rogue to do the same. She hadn't called him that in a long time.

"I really missed de pet names, _cher_." He said sincerely, sighing. "Around de same place."

XoX

They were almost at Rogue's class and they hadn't said anything to each other since Remy had said his class was in the same area as Rogue's. There was a really awkward silence between them; either not knowing what to really say to the other.

Rogue was waiting for him to ask his question, but didn't bring up the subject in case Johnny boy was pulling her leg…for some dumb reason…

There were a few times where Remy cleared his throat, or took a deep breath like he was about to say something to her, or turned to face her to start a conversation, saying the first word or two of a sentence and then just broke off.

"Uh…Rogue…I-I wanted to…ask you something… something kind of im…portent." He said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

Rogue sighed. She was getting awfully sick of this.

"Look," she said, stopping dead, turning to face him. He stopped too, puzzled. "Ah don't think ah can help yah with yah girlfriend. Ah don't even know _why_ yah dating her in the first place, swamp rat. She's a stuck up, stupid, spoiled, arrogant, _easy_, conceited, high-maintenance, snobbish little _bit_-"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_, _cher_," Remy grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "_Ree-laax_. I wasn't goin' in dat direction at all…" he took his hands away from her shoulders, suddenly becoming uneasy, his eyes shifting, trying not to make eye contact with her. "I-I was gonna ask y' if y' had anyone…anyone- a-a date!" Rogue raised an eyebrow…where was he going with this? "A date…to uh… to go to de dan-"

"REMY! Dere y' are baby-kins!"

Belladonna had popped out from the corner, about the same place to where Rogue's classroom entrance was.

She threw her arms around Remy's neck, pretending not to notice Rogue, and placed a large kiss on his lips. Remy groaned, screwing his eyes shut and holding up his hands in a mock defense.

Rogue rolled her eyes, snorting. Even she knew that when Remy actually _had_ a girlfriend, he rarely ever kissed her, especially in public, and to have this bimbo do that to him right in front of her was rather hysterical.

Belle broke away from Remy dramatically, acting as if she didn't hear Rogue.

"Remy, shnoogums," She cooed in a baby voice while Remy wiped his mouth on his sleeve, getting the sparkly lip gloss off, looking murderous while she reattached her arms back around his neck, where he grabbed them and tried to pull them off. "I t'ought y' said y' were going to walk me to my class…" she squished her cheek up against his, closing her eyes. "_I missed you_ – Ew," her toned completely changed when she opened her eyes just 'noticing' Rogue standing behind her, taking her arms away from Remy's neck putting a hand on her hip. "_What_ are y' doing wit' _her_, Remykins? She's a Goth! She is _such_ a loser…and a freak!"

Remy sighed. Belle kept glaring at Rogue, who glared maliciously back at her.

"Belle, look. She my _friend_, ok-?"

"What?!" Belle screeched, shock and rage over coming her face.

"What?" Rogue asked softly, her expression turning placid, almost not believing what he just said.

"What?" Remy asked them what was so surprising, in an annoyed, disbelieved tone. They were obviously overreacting to something so…small… or at least one of them was…

"You're friends?!" Belle asked in the same screechy angry tone.

"We're friends?" asked Rogue in an equal soft, disbelieving manner.

Remy looked a bit lost now.

"Well, sure, of course we are, Rogue. I don't understand why y' would t'ink we weren't, or shouldn't be, _cher_...Well… I _hope_ we are…And Bella," he turned to the irritated blonde. "I didn't say I would walk y' to yer class. I said I wanted to _find_ someone before class…" Bella, still glaring at Rogue, flung her arms around the poor Cajun's neck yet again. He then grabbed bother her arms from around his neck, unwrapped them, and shoved them at her sides. "Now," he said firmly. "Let's just get to class…Rogue,"

Rogue looked at him as Belle wrapped her arms around the poor mans waist. He sighed, not even attempting to remove her secure grip on him. She put her head to his chest, sticking her tongue out at Rogue making a sadistic and unusual face at her. Rogue ignored it and turned her attention back to Remy.

"Where is your class from here, _cher_? I'll walk y' de rest of de way. We'll have to continue our conversation later." He sounded so irritated.

Rogue nodded.

"Just around the corner, swamp rat." She replied heatedly, also losing her patience and just about her temper as well.

"Wait," he said, shoving Belladonna away, who almost landed on her face. "Are you in Mr. Hunter's French class?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow, watching Belle try to get Remy's attention, failing miserably and tried to attach herself to his neck again. He managed to keep her off this time by holding her back with one hand. She huffed and stomped a foot on the ground, but Remy continued to ignore her.

"Yeah…What's it to yah, though?"

"'Cause I just got switched into his class."

Belle tried once again to get Remy's attention and he finally lost his nerve with her.

"What do y' want, Belle?! Why aren't y' in class? I t'ought y' said if y' skip one more class, y' dad wouldn't buy you dat new car?!"

She giggled.

"I'm not skipping! I came looking for y', silly!"

'_Stupid air headed bimbo…_' Rogue thought, shaking her head.

"Does de teacher know?"

"No…why? Does he have to?"

Remy groaned.

XoX

Rogue sat one chair and two seats up away from Remy, who was at the very back of the class, while Belle sat right beside him, furthest away from the Goth.

In the middle of class, Rogue felt her cell phone vibrating. She pulled it out of her pocket and hid it under the desk, flipping it open. It was from Kitty.

_Kitty: So, did Remy ask you that question yet?_

"'_Not yet…"_

**Bzzch**…. **Bzzch**…

_Jean: Hey, what's up?_

"_Nothing, just in French class. Guess who switched in? Yeah. Remy."_

_Kitty: Really? Not yet? Wonder what's taking him so long…_

"_Yeah really. And no kidding…How're you holding up now that you're having a slushie with Lance?"_

_Jean: OOOO! You know, I _don't_ have to be psychic to know you got a thing for _that_ smokin' boy!_

"_Yeah, yeah…he's hot, I'm obvious, I know… lol."_

_Kitty: Lol. Good now. He's really sweet. We saw the guys again and Lance actually hit one of them!! They were about to hit him back, but then he used his powers that shook the whole building, it was such a sweet thing to do, causing an earthquake for me…Oh! So, the guy, like, ran off screaming the Satan's daughter (you) was really out to get them today! It was so funny! Oh yeah! I'm probably going to be back at school before the bell goes; Jean is going to take Tabitha, Amara and me shopping! You should come!_

"_Aww, that's great Kit! I wish I could've been there to see that…and I think I'll have to pass on the shopping-spree, mall-a-thon."_

_Jean: Yeah, you are a little obvious… but only to people who look for it. And since Kitty, Tabs, Wanda, Risty and I are like your best friends, we're supposed to look!_

"_Lol, yeah, true… but do you think Remy's noticed it?"_

_Kitty: Yeah! It was so funny! I just had to give him a small kiss for it :P_

"_KITTY!"_

_Jean: Probably not… but he's pretty stupid if he hasn't…_

"_Thanks, Jean…thanks."_

Both replied with 'lol'. Rogue punched in Risty's and Wanda's phone numbers to text them too.

"_Omfg you guys…I'm in so much trouble with this whole Remy thing…that thing that I've got for swamp rat is getting out of hand…I had an urge at lunch time to scream out as loud as possible that I loved him. I also think I'm imagining things. Do _you_ think he cares about me at all? He actually stopped those bullies you two(Risty and Wanda) ran into last week from punching me! It almost sounded like he was about to ask me to the dance, too, but 'miss-I-have-more-palstic-from-plastic-surgery-than-Barbie-herself' popped out from nowhere…and he's been soooo nice to me, it's unbelievable…he even said, right in front of Belle that I was his friend! I think I'm really falling for this guy…I don't even know what to do anymore. Especially now that he's going out with that spoiled little skan-"_

Rogue ran out of room to continue writing.

'_Oh well, I'm sure they know what I was going to call her_.'

Through the rest of the class, she text messaged between the four girls, all of them giving her different advice, ignoring her small headache that she had gotten about five minutes into the class. Rogue finally decided to go with Wanda's advice.

_Wanda: Just tell him how you feel… just tell him that you like him. You don't have to date him, just tell him so he knows and you can get it off your chest and then maybe you two can actually do something about it! But you'll never know if he feels the same as you, or know what he'll do about it if you don't tell him! C'mon girl! The worst that could happen is him telling you he doesn't feel the same way about you. Sure you might get hurt, but you'll get over it, you're a strong girl! Besides, wouldn't you rather know? Furthermore, I'm sure Remy won't use you like how you think he will. He wouldn't do that to you. You two are still friends, aren't you? He even said so in front of that wh-_

She ran out of space. Rogue waited for a minute and sure enough, she got another text from her.

_Wanda: ore. And trust me, you two _are_ friends! Even John's told me, Remy treasures your friendship more than Belladonna's life! What? Thinking of all those times he barely said a word to you? Or where he just waved and nothing else? Oh come on! He's a little shy! So what? He does like you, honey, even if it doesn't seem like it and he won't hurt you. But you need to tell him you want more than just a friendship between you two! Just don't tell him in front of his girlfriend (which I heard today that they _aren't _going out), and so what if they _are_ dating? If he _does_ like you, he'll dump her and get with you! And if not…well, then you tried… and then he's too damn stupid for not seeing what's so great about you (like what Risty, Kitty, Jean and me all see in you, you're an amazing girl, honey, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, any guy would be stupid to not like you or want to date you.) and still go out with that 'fake-miss-Barbie', then I give up! And so should you! And _don't you **dare **_worry or care about what that liar says to you! 'Remy doesn't date fat chicks.' Honey, you're nowhere _near_ fat, ok?! And Remy wouldn't care anyways! Just don't listen to her, ok? But you _got_ to try, sweetie! If not, you're going to end up regretting it…_

Wanda's little speech almost made Rogue cry. She knew she could always count on her friends for support.

So Rogue decided to wait for Remy outside the classroom door after school. It only took him a minute to come out.

"Uh, Remy…can ah talk to yah?"

Remy look slightly puzzled.

"Sure, _cher_, whatever y' want."

He walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Uh…ok, look… this is a little hard…and a bit awkward, but…there's something ah've been meaning to say to yah for quite some time, Remy."

Remy almost looked excited. Rogue saw behind him John and Piotr, both looking happy with large smiles on their faces.

"Remy…ah-ah think ah have feelings for y-"

"Remykins!"

'_Ah am seriously going to strangle that girl in a minute._' Rogue thought, gritting her teeth, watching the blonde come up and embrace Remy.

Remy looked incredibly angry with Belle, and so did John and Piotr for some reason…

"Belle, _please_! Rogue and I are _talking_!" Remy said, throwing off Belladonna's arms from him. "Sorry, Rogue," he said, turning back to her, still looking a bit miffed. "Y' were saying?"

He was now ignoring Belle, trying to listen intently to Rogue.

"That…ah…well-um…"

"Yes?" he asked slowly, a look of pure seriousness on his face.

It was hard to continue and concentrate with Belle right there, hovering right by his shoulder, glaring at her, with only half of Remy's attention; the rest trying to concentrate on ignoring the blonde.

"Uh, nevah mind, ah'll tell yah later-"

"No! wait… what were y' saying, _petite_?" he asked, stepping away from Belle, closer to Rogue, eyes slightly wide and looking anxious, obviously anticipating something…

"Forget it. Just forget ah said anything," Rogue looked into his eyes, extreme disappointment on his face. "_Really._" She added, seeing him open his mouth to protest. "Have fun with yah girlfriend, Rems." She said with a genuinely depressed attitude.

Rogue began walking away before Remy could string together some words, though still listening to him shout after her, then at Belle.

"N-Wai- Rogue! I'm not- she's not- UGH! Bella! Would y' _knock dat crap __**off**_?! _Mon Dieu_!"

She heard him cursing in French before she passed an angry John and a disappointed Piotr, then was completely out of range to hear him any more when the rest of the student body filed out of their classrooms when she turned a corner. She headed for her locker to get her books that she needed for homework.

XoX

Rogue had soon discovered that she had no ride back to the Institute…which meant she would be walking.

Like Kitty said, the girls went to the mall, so Jean drove them, and Scott had to drive himself, Kurt, and Evan home. Of course, not thinking, Scott just assumed Rogue was going shopping with the other girls, so he didn't wait for her before he took off.

She flung her book bag over one shoulder and started her long walk home, which she didn't have much energy for.

It was much hotter today than she thought it was going to be… especially since the morning was rather cold.

She was walking down the steps outside on the edge of the school yard when she began thinking about him.

What would he have done is she told him? What would Belladonna say? What would_ he_ say?

Rogue was starting to hate her emotions. She wished she didn't feel this way about Remy. She couldn't stop thinking about him; it was very hard to concentrate on anything else. Every time she heard his voice, her heart leapt. Every time he _looked_ at her, even if it was just a quick glance from across the room, she melted. Every time he said hello to her or even held a conversation for just a minute, she would always have to contain an immensely deep blush. She would try to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, attempting her best to string words together for a simple sentence, trying not to stammer or say something stupid or something that didn't make any sense. She was constantly restraining her urges to aimlessly wrap her arms around his neck and hug him, scream out how much she loved him, or kiss him for absolutely no reason. And every time he spent more than five minutes with her, which was normally in the rec. room, all alone together, Rogue had an even harder time acting nonchalant in his presence. The blushing was even more furious, her heart leapt even higher with each time he laughed at something on the TV, not being physically able to pay attention to the television even though she was staring right at it, she tried her best not to melt right into a puddle on the couch and floor when he turned his head away from the TV to look at her or when he lightly touched her on the arm, and the way the butterflies flapped so hard, it hurt.

But, for some reason…she loved hating it. Almost so much that she actually loved having a crush on Remy. She liked the idea of going on just one date with him. She loved the fact that she could be his girlfriend. She knew that that meant something; Remy didn't date a lot of girls. He usually just used them then left them. The girls didn't seem to mind though; just as long as _the_ Remy Lebeau looked at them. But now, it was him and Belladonna-

Rogue winced, having a sharp pain shoot through the back of her skull. She ignored it.

But Rogue wasn't even sure he would feel the same way about her or have the same feelings. She was highly doubtful that he would…

There was another sudden sharp pain in her head. Rogue stopped walking, placing a hand to her head, shaking it lightly to shrug the pain away, and that horrible feeling that you get when you know something's about to go wrong. Then, there was another stab of blinding pain, this time in her forehead. This was bad…

She continued walking. The sooner she got to the Institute, the better… she just wondered if she could even make it that far…

Rogue glanced around. There was no one around, the school out of sight and, since it was a secluded road; a shortcut to the Xavier's Institute that the only people to know about it were the mutant students, there were no cars or houses. Just an open field with a large lake, and a forest on the other side of the road. Another sharp pain.

Rogue suddenly felt even more dizzy and light headed than ever before, her vision doubled and hazy. She staggered to the left.

It was suddenly so hot now… she could feel the temperature rising, the sun beating down on her… she couldn't breathe…she began gasping for air.

A huge wave of nausea swept over her. It suddenly became too much for her to handle when another blinding, hot, sharp pain shot through her skull again and, feeling as though the ground had dissolved from under her feet, everything went black.

XoX

Something was hitting her face…or rather _someone_ was slapping it and muttering words. She groaned.

"'Atta girl. Just open y' eyes now…c'mon…y' can do it…"

Rogue wanted to smack whoever that was. She tried raising her arm in an attempt, but found her limbs were too heavy. Her breath got rugged.

"C'mon now, it's ok…open yer eyes, sweetie."

The voice sounded funny…kind of as if it was being cut out, like talking to someone on a cell phone and going through a tunnel… the voice even _sounded_ fuzzy.

The person kept lightly slapping her cheek. Rogue groaned again. She could suddenly sense herself lying down on her back on the cool ground.

"_C'mon_, _cher_, don' make me call 9-1-1."

Rogue's eyes began to flutter open, groaning even louder than before.

The first thing she saw was Remy's handsome face leaning over her, blocking out the sunlight, his brown hair dangling in the way of his eyes. He was kneeling down beside her leaning over Rogue.

Rogue whimpered lightly, her head throbbing. She finally got enough strength to lift a hand to her face, closing her eyes again and turned her head to the side.

"Rogue? What happened? Are you ok, _cher_?" Remy asked, looking extremely worried.

She moaned in response.

"ROGUE!" Remy shouted trying to get her attention.

It worked. She jumped and her eyes bolted open. She tried with all the will-power to keep them open, but failed.

"Rogue," Remy said in a clear, firm voice. "Do you want me to call for an ambulance?" he waited for a response, watching her pant lightly. She didn't say anything.

"Should I call 9-1-1, _cher_?" he said loudly.

She groaned again.

"Mmmm…nooo…."

"Y' sure, honey?"

Remy placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Mm-hmm…"

"Ok."

He continued to lightly rub her stomach, waiting for her to say she was ok and get up.

"Rem…" she squeaked quietly.

Remy stopped. He leaned over her body again, one hand supporting himself over her, resting in the grass by her neck, the other on her hand that wasn't on her face, but on the ground. He leaned in closer so he could hear her better.

"What, _cher_?" he whispered.

Rogue opened her eyes, trying to focus them.

"Ah think ah'm gonna puke…"

Remy straightened up again quickly, gently grabbing hold of Rogue's shoulders. He hoisted her off he ground, making her sit up. He held her steady.

He reached into his backpack and grabbed a cold bottle of water and, unscrewing it with the combination of one hand and his teeth, he handed the bottle to Rogue, making her take a mouthful. She kept trying to turn her head away.

"Come on, _petite_, just drink some… it's just water. Besides," once he was satisfied with how much she actually drank he put the cap back on. "I owe y' a drink from earlier today."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, allowing Rogue time to recover. Remy pulled her into his chest to rest her head comfortably on him. Rogue opened her eyes for a second and saw a helmet on the ground.

'_Is he driving his motorbike today_?'

Remy placed a hand on the back of her head, but instead of feeling her usual soft, silky hair, it felt crusty.

"What the-"

He looked over her head and lightly picked up a chunk of hair that was crunchy.

"_Cher_…what's in yer hair?"

No response…

He rubbed some of her hair in between two of his fingers. Little red flakes rubbed off onto his hand. He recognized it immediately. He placed his hand to the back of her head again, applying a little more pressure than before.

"Ow!" Rogue squeaked. Remy ignored her cry.

"Is dis from when dat guy pushed y'?"

Rogue hesitated for a second before nodding reluctantly.

Remy cursed.

"I should've just dragged y' to de nurse's office! Now we gotta hurry up and get y' home so Hank can take a look at y'. _Merde_…what is _wrong_ wit' y' today, _cher_? How are you feeling now, anyways? Y' up for a ride on my motorbike?"

Rogue slowly nodded. Whatever got her home faster.

"Good. I'll go slow, 'kay? But y' gotta hold on tight."

XoX

It didn't take too long to get back to the Institute. By the time they got there, Rogue was fully awake again.

She dismounted the bike, took off the helmet Remy gave her to use and handed it back to him, walking to the front doors.

Remy, seeing she was in much better condition then when he found her, decided to quick talk to her before sending her off to Hank McCoy, a.k.a Beast.

"Rogue, wait."

She turned around.

"Ah'm fahne, really. Stop worrying about meh, ok?"

Remy smiled, looking down at his helmet in his hands, and then glanced back up at Rogue, through his bangs and chuckled.

He ran up to the front door and stood right in front of her, smiling charmingly.

Remy began to lean forward closer to Rogue, her eyes captured by his charm. She was frozen to the spot, shocked. Then, snapping out of it, like having a brick thrown at her face, she shrieked and took a step back, holding out her arms to stop him from coming any closer to her. He looked slightly puzzled, but in an amused way.

"What? Is dere a problem… _mon chérie?_"

"You-you can't just do that!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked innocently, his smile widening. "Kiss you? I can't do dat?"

"No! You can't!"

"He took a step forward, closer to her, making her back up into the wall, trapping her.

"And why not?" his smile grew even more.

"Because, one, you have a _girlfriend_ and _two_…you can't touch meh! It's impossible, unless you _want_ to end up in a coma!" she lowered her voice and her gaze, now sounding upset. "Ah…ah just can't be touch, Remy. You have ta understand that-"

"Ok, first… I _don't_ have a girlfriend. Bella's been following me around all month telling people we've been seeing each ot'er and it's really starting to make me angry. I don't like her in dat way, in fact, I don't like her at all." His voiced turned softer. "there's only one girl I like…which brings me to number two. Rogue. _I like you_. And I mean it, I _really_ like you. I've been trying to tell you _all _damn day. I wanted… to ask you if you're going to de dance at all with someone…because if not…" His gaze dropped, grabbing her hands in his. He looked back up at her. "W-will you go with me?"

Rogue stared at him. Did he just ask her to the dance?

Rogue had just noticed the butterflies in her stomach and how nervous she felt around him again. Her heart pounding painfully against her ribcage, she did nothing but blink at him.

He started into her eyes, and looked back down when he didn't get a reply. He was about to say something when Rogue interjected.

"Yes!" she said, smiling, no longer able to resist her urges and threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, I'll go to the dance with you."

Remy returned the hug, stunned. He closed his eyes.

"Good," They broke apart. "And, about your powers, _cher_…"

He leaned in towards her, pausing for a second, moving her bangs away from her mouth with a free hand and placed his hand on her cheek before capturing her lips in his in a gentle kiss.

Rogue was shocked at first, eyes wide, but eventually closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

Remy broke apart slowly.

"I t'ink I can find a way around dem." He said, placing his other hand on her other cheek as well. Rogue giggled lightly.

XoX

Remy had forced Rogue to go to Hank once they got into the mansion. Apparently she had passed out from a combination of things. Stress, being over-worked causing exhaustion, the sudden rise in temperature that day and having to go around being completely covered constantly, not eating anything that day, and the concussion she now had from the bump on her head. Remy watched over Rogue, who was unknowing to this, while she did her homework. When it was supper, he made sure she ate something large and filling. He tried to make her eat second helpings of all the food, which she refused because she was already stuffed. When bed time came around, Rogue was only to happy to go to bed.

She had pulled on her pajamas and was just about to lay in bed and read a book when there was a knock at her door.

She walked over to it and opened it, seeing Remy there, smiling.

"Hey. Can I come in?" he asked.

"That depends. Do yah promise to behave and not get all perverted on me?" she held the door open for him.

"I don't know," he said walking in. "Dat sounds pretty hard, _cher_. But I'll try my best…just for y', _petite_… but does being perverted include asking to cuddle and sleep wit' you tonight?"

He gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah… it counts as perverted."

"Darn…" he said, smiling, placing his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. He gave her a gentle kiss.

"Y'know, _cher_, I've never seen y' dis happy before… or calm and relaxed."

Rogue smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"I knew y' felt de same way, _cher_," he said unexpectedly. "I hope y'know dat when y' said yes, y' said it to more dan one t'ing…"

"Huh?" Rogue pulled herself away from him. "What do yah mean?"

Did he just trick her into something? That sneaky, low-life swamp rat!

"Y' also said yes to being wit' me… not just for de dance," Rogue smiled again. "But as my friend."

Rogue's smile vanished. Did he mean he-?

"As my partner… I hope y' know dat being my girlfriend will get y' spoiled rotten, _cher_… I love you."

He grinned. Rogue glared at him, lightly slapping him on the arm.

"Tsk…swamp rat… what am ah to do with yah?"

His smile widened.

"Wait…" Rogue said, realizing something he had just said. "How did yah know ah felt the same way?" she asked, now perplexed.

Remy quickly looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ot'er dan it was obvious dat y' had a t'ing for me… like all ot'er girls…and… 'he's pretty stupid if he hasn't' and 'he's too damn stupid for not seeing what's so great about y''."

Rogue gasped.

HE READ HER TEXT MESSAGES!?! But how?!

"Oh mah gawd! How did ya-"

Remy pulled out her cell phone from his pocket.

"Well, y' got all secretive during French class, so I kind of wondered what y' were up to, _cher_. So I snuck up behind you and read most of it over yer shoulder!" he tossed her cell phone back to her, an angry look on Rogue's face. "Den, I stole yer phone and read whatever I missed! It was so funny, _petite_! Y' didn't even notice me hanging over yer shoulder! An ex-thief! Ahhh… I still got it."

Rogue smiled menacingly and began pushing him out of the room.

"Ah! Wait! Don't I get a kiss goodnight?!" he asked once he was in the hallway.

"Yah gonna have to earn it, bub." Rogue replied shutting the door in his face.

"Ok…I love you too, _mon chérie_…Goodnight!" he called through the door.

Rogue laughed to herself silently, walking back over to her bed. She sat down, pulling the blankets over herself, settling in comfortably. She turned off the lamp beside her and snuggled into her big blanket and squishy pillows, abandoning all thoughts of reading a book.

Of course, just like every other typical day, she ended it with the same person in mind. Remy…only this time… she had him. Soon, he would be her big teddy bear to cuddle with every night.

Her last thoughts before drifting off into a peaceful sleep were of Remy and how this typical day had turned out _not_ so typical…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oh Yeah! Done!! so now, just clicky the purple little button... and tell me what you think:D wow... I didn't expect this story would turn out so long... OO


End file.
